In recent years, systems and mobile devices having a function of distributed processing are increased. Following the increase, information processing systems have appeared in which data used in a device is saved in another device. Such information processing system has a device for saving data (hereinafter referred to as a data saving device) and a device for using data (hereinafter referred to as a data using device), and the data saving device and the data using device are connected through a network. Since the data is in the data saving device, a plurality of data using devices can be used. That is to say, a user can access the identical data by using different data using devices in accordance with time and places. Furthermore, a plurality of users can access the data in the data saving device by using different data using devices.
On the other hand, measures for preventing unauthorized manipulations are required for the information processing systems. For this reason, information processing devices are increased in which security is enhanced by installing an access control system such as a secure OS. In such information processing device, unauthorized manipulations (unauthorized deletion and rewrite) from a subject (e.g. a user, service, and a process) to an object (e.g. a file and a directory) are prevented by the access control system. More in detail, information is set as an access control policy, which indicates what manipulations (e.g. Read, Write, and Exec) by a certain subject are permitted or inhibited for which objects. Access feasibility for the object is judged in accordance with the access control policy. An example of such information processing system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication JP-P2002-91816A.
For the information processing system having the access control system, it is desired to easily set the access control policy. As techniques for easily setting the access control policy, Japanese Patent Publication JP-P2005-234864A and Japanese Patent Publication JP-P2008-219419A are exemplified.
As another related technique, an inventor is able to know the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication JP-P2004-152295A.